The facility intends to synthesize 2 grams of oligomer per year for the Program. The oligomer including 1 gram S-DNA, 700 mg normal DNA and 300 mg RNA and special modified oligos. With the installation of the second Expedite Synthesizer we should be able to offer oligonucleotides at costs that will remain stable in the next 4-5 years. The facility's Technical Director, Dr. Xiaolin Zhang, is responsible for quality control of the DNA produced daily.